Hair Ruffles
by rightforlife
Summary: Henry's evolving relationship with Hook, in snippets. CaptainCobra bonding.


_Henry's evolving relationship with Hook, in snippets._

 _Divergences from canon and obvious CaptainSwan._

* * *

 **I.**

Henry doesn't connect with Neal as much as everyone thinks he does.

Sure, he loves his father, but it doesn't negate the fact that he had abandoned his mom because Pinocchio told him to. It was as if her being the Savior trumped her being Emma Swan, the scared child who had to give birth to him in prison.

When that little tidbit came out, Henry was sorry to say that he had missed the epic punch Gramps had so lovingly bestowed upon dear old Dad. Thankfully, David and Snow stopped trying to set up Neal with his Mom after that.

In the year that his memories were missing, the growing indifference towards Neal heightens, especially because he can feel that something is horribly wrong with their situation, but he can't pinpoint what it is at all.

So when someone rings their doorbell one morning during breakfast, Henry is surprised that a grin of anticipation curls on his face, his stomach doing sudden flip-flops.

His mom answers the door, and he can hear her ask who the person is. Every part of him is screaming at her to just say _his name_ , even though he himself doesn't know what that name is, or how he knows the person at the door is a he.

" _Swan_." He hears the man breathe, as if he's stumbling upon an oasis after being stranded on a desert. "At last."

Henry doesn't see what happens afterwords, but judging by the muffled groan of pain and the muted thud of someone being thrown against a wall, he can guess.

His mom is a badass after all.

"Who was that?" He asks, feigning nonchalance.

His mother looks distinctly flustered, which is odd considering how unflappable she is most of the time.

"No idea." She replies, turning back to look at the door with an odd expression. She licks her lips, her eyes flashing with an unnamed emotion. "Someone must have left the door open downstairs."

 _Lie_. He thinks, hiding a grin. Something just happened, something big, something that was _fated_.

And indeed, a few days later, when he hears the same man knocking at the door, sauntering through their home with a lazy smirk as if he owned the place, Henry knows that big changes are coming.

He pretends to be annoyed at the familiar hair-ruffle that he receives, and insults the man's clothing, even though he thinks how cool and pirate-y it is.

When his memories are restored, he expects to feel grief at Neal's death, expects to break down and cry.

Except that he doesn't.

He knew Neal for a few months at most, and they hadn't exactly bonded besides a few mock sword fights here and there.

His mother...both of them, thought he was in shock and try to get him to talk while Grams and Gramps decided to let him come to terms with Neal's death in his own time.

Except there wasn't anything to come to terms to. Neal had died a hero, but that was about the only heroic thing he did.

Leaving his Mom to take the fall for something that he did, and then not returning even after the curse broke just because he didn't want to see Rumplestiltskin? That wasn't the act of a hero, it was cowardice, plain and simple.

When he stumbles upon Hook a few nights later on a bench by where his ship should be but isn't, he takes in the Pirate Captain's downtrodden expression, takes how his normally windswept hair looks even more disheveled, takes in the dark circles under the man's eyes which are made even more prominent by the flickering street light overhead.

It hits him in that moment that Hook knew Neal, _really_ knew him. Heck, if things were different, this man could have been his Step-Grandfather, which is an extremely disturbing thought.

"Come and sit, lad." Hook rasps, patting the space next to him. Henry didn't even realize that Hook had noticed him.

He does as he's told, noting the faint whiff of the sea around Hook. He doesn't smell alcohol like he thought he would.

"Are you okay?" Henry asks cautiously, shivering in the cold air. He keeps himself from gasping when seconds later, a heavy coat is draped around his shoulders, enveloping him in a warmth that had nothing to do with the leather around him.

"I believe it is I who should be asking you that." Hook looks down at him, blue eyes penetrating his very soul. Those eyes are simultaneously filled with grief and compassion as they bore into him.

"I'm fine." He says on instinct before realizing that it's the truth.

Hook seems to understand this as well, because the man nods and doesn't push Henry to say more like everyone else tries to.

They stare at the water for an indeterminate period of time. Henry feels lulled into a peaceful state by the gentle waves that form, marveling at the power of the moon.

"Shall I teach you a Sea Shanty, lad?" Hook asks suddenly, grinning at Henry.

"A what?" Henry laughs, unconsciously copying the Pirate's rakish look.

"A song." Hook explains. "A sea song if you will, that made the time go by faster when we were on deck. Would you like to hear it?"

"Aye!" Henry puts on his best Pirate voice, earning himself another one of Hook's grins.

"Very well then." Hook clears his throat, his eyes suddenly hazing over, as if he's lost in a memory.

 _"All my life I've sailed upon the ocean, everyday I pray to reach the shore._

 _Under skies as wide as the horizon, I want more._

 _All the time I've spent in aimless drifting, every night as restless as the sea._

 _Under the stars that chart a journey homeward, not for me._

 _And once more our ship is windward bound._

 _With these feet that travel never touching the ground._

 _I will stand in silence to the bow._

 _No witness to my vow to find a way somehow,_

 _To make my father proud._

Hook's voice is low and powerful, casting Henry into a state of near hypnosis with the melodic rhythm of the song. Henry closes his eyes, envisioning what it must be like to said under Captain Hook as he led his men through perilous lands, this song ripping through the tranquility of the open seas.

"That was beautiful." Henry breaths, snuggling into Hook's coat without noticing. What he does notice however, is the beginning of a blush on the legendary Captain's cheeks. But he doesn't comment on it, not wanting to draw the Captain out of whatever camaraderie that they've created.

Instead, he scoots closer to Hook, reveling in the natural heat the man gives off despite it being a cold night.

Hook ruffles Henry's hair. It's such a simple action, but Henry feels a lump growing in his throat and a burning behind his eyes. He hadn't even cried when his father died, so why did he feel the urge now?

"Did you?" Henry looks up at the older man, a question in his eyes.

"Did I what?"

"Make your father proud?"

Hook looks away for a few seconds and Henry wonders if he's gone too far.

"No, lad." Hook chuckles darkly, his one hand clenching. "My father was never proud of me I'm afraid, no matter what I did."

"But why?" Henry presses, the words coming out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Because in his eyes, I was the thing that killed his wife." Hook smiles sadly, his eyes fixed on the rippling waters ahead.

Henry gulps, not knowing what to say. There is such melancholy in the Pirate's eyes, such self-loathing, that Henry wants to give the older man a hug. There was so much more to Hook than being a revenge-driven three hundred year old Pirate. Behind that cocky grin and larger than life personality, Henry thought he saw Killian Jones, not Captain Hook.

"He sold me the first chance he got." Hook continues, not realizing the impact that such words have on Henry. The lump grows larger, as does the burning. "I was five, perhaps? I don't remember very much. It wasn't till my brother Liam found me seven years later that I understood what having a father meant. Liam was much older than I was, and he was the only father I ever knew."

A silence falls between them. Henry takes the time to appreciate that Hook told _him_ this, no one else. He's simultaneously flattered and overwhelmed.

"I don't know what it means to have a father." Henry whispers, but they're so close, that Hook turns to him, surprise on his face.

"But Bael-"

"Didn't really leave that much of an impact on me." Henry smiles wanly, running a hand through his hair. "I do mean it when I tell everyone else that I'm fine. I get that I'm supposed to be sad, and I am. But not in the same way that I would feel if one of my Moms died."

"Ah."

"Don't get me wrong, I did hope that my parents were True Love and all that," There's a bitterness in his tone that he has only shown to Hook. "But it became obvious that he didn't realize just how much he hurt Mom."

"In that way, he is very much in mother's son." Hook grimaces, his hook digging into the wood of the bench.

"What do you mean?" Henry doesn't know much about his grandmother at all, only that she had fallen in love with Hook and that his Grandfather had killed her.

There's a pained look on the Pirate's face, but he sighs slowly, and begins to speak. "Bae's mother...Milah, she," He pauses, frustration clear. "When I first met her, she was in a tavern, alone and free. There was fear on her face, but she was the epitome of happiness." He sighs again, both hook and hand resting on his knees.

"So she left my dad behind?" Henry picks up on what Hook didn't say.

Hook smiles sadly at Henry and nods. "Your mother taught me a saying that is popular here, _Hindsight is 20/20._ As always, Swan was right."

Henry hides his amusement when he hears fond exasperation in Hook's voice. The man has fallen for his mother...hard.

"She was beautiful," Hook continues, his eyes hardening. "But behind that beauty there was cruelty that was hidden very well. I tried to convince her to go back for Bae so that the three of us could live as a family, but no matter what I said, she never listened, giving excuse after excuse until I gave up. I believe that she truly cared her son, but she saw him as a weakness, a mere extension of his father instead of herself. She hated his father, and some of that hatred was pushed onto Bae."

It was odd to hear Hook talking about his lost love with such negativity. It also hurt to hear someone speak ill of his grandmother, even if he didn't know her at all. It seemed like one side of his family was the embodiment of all that was good, and the other side was shrouded in darkness.

"When she was killed, I lost my mind. I've done many a terrible thing in my life, lad, all for the sake of my own vengeance." Hook leans back against the back of the bench, regret written all over him. "My three century long quest for revenge seems so pointless now."

"Everything happens for a reason." Henry points out gently. "If you hadn't gone to Neverland for the sake of your grudge, then you wouldn't have met my Mom."

Henry is absolutely delighted to see a resurgence of the blush he had caused earlier.

"Lad," Hook mutters. "Your mother and I..." He trails off, rubbing his neck.

"It's complicated?" Henry finishes cheekily, waggling his eyebrows at the man. "Aren't you a Pirate? Don't you take what you want when you want?"

"Your mother is a treasure, lad. But she isn't something to be taken." Hook says seriously, all traces of embarrassment gone from his face.

"I know." Henry replies evenly, his heart soaring at such a statement. "And that's why I approve."

"You approve?" Hook echoes blankly.

"I do." Henry nods, giggling at the dumbfounded look on the Pirate's face. "I think you're exactly what my Mom needs, _who_ she needs."

An unspoken _something_ passes between them in a way possible only between men. Hook snorts, but his shoulders seem less tense and his face loses its severity.

"But if you do hurt her on purpose, I'll run you through with every sword in Storybrooke." Henry grins in a frighteningly cheerful manner.

He will not admit how ridiculously pleased he is when Hook roars in laughter, throwing an arm around him.

"Lad, if I hurt her, I'll run myself through." Hook ruffles his hair, throwing a fond look his way.

That's when Henry knows that his mother has found her True Love.

And maybe, Henry allows himself to hope, he's found himself something more than Neal ever could be to him.

* * *

 **II.**

His mother is being stupid.

He hates to even think such things, but it's bloody obvious that she's not allowing herself to be happy, even after everything that happened.

Henry tells her this one night straight to her face, expecting a stern talking to or even a slap.

What he doesn't imagine, is the slight trembling of her lips, or how she furiously blinks back tears before collapsing onto the couch.

The guilt hits him like a sack of bricks, and that's before he's subjected to the looks of disapproval that his grandparents give him.

"Mom?" His voice is no louder than a whisper. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to - "

"Yes you did Henry." His mother interrupts him softly, a watery smile on her face.

"He's really nice." Henry tries to smile, but ends up wincing at his own words. Calling a Pirate _nice_ is probably the greatest insult out there. "Or, he is with me I guess."

"You spend time with him?" His grandmother asks him curiously, bouncing his uncle up and down. He doesn't get why they named him Neal, and he doesn't feel right calling the baby by that name. Instead, he's taken to calling the infant Leo, as that's his middle name.

"Yup." Henry's smile becomes more genuine as he recalls the numerous sailing lessons he's received from Hook. The Pirate calls him a _bloody natural_ , and he's hard pressed to find a better compliment than that, especially because it's coming from a man with three centuries of experience.

Hook doesn't have his ship back (yet), but he maneuvers the more modern ones with an ease that makes all of the so-called 'experienced' sailors down by the docks green with envy.

"He's always patient with me." Henry snorts, remembering how long it took him to learn how to tie an eye splice knot. Hook never raised his voice at him. He let him take his time until his technique was perfect. And when he does get it, he earns himself a hair ruffle and pat on the back.

He doesn't see the knowing glances that his grandparents exchange, or how their eyes rest on his mother, who looks more than a little surprised at what she's hearing.

"You like him." His mother states with a bemused stare at him.

"Obviously." Henry rolls his eyes, wondering how they missed that. Hook's probably the only adult male who's not his family that he genuinely enjoys spending time with.

"Oh." Emma says softly, looking down.

It's then that Henry realizes why his mother had been so hesitant in letting herself feel something for Hook. _Gods_ , he thinks, mentally snorting at how much his inner voice sounds like Hook, his mother really is stupid.

"He's good for you." Henry says slowly, hoping that she gets the hint. Honestly, he was far too young to be playing matchmaker! Especially to his mother and future step-father.

David snorts from the corner, but he doesn't deny Henry's words. No one had forgotten what the Captain had given up to bring Emma and Henry back after all. Not to mention that Hook and David had 'bonded' in Neverland and the Enchanted Forest. David was just playing the part of over-protective father, as was his right.

"And you're good for him." Henry continues, throwing his grandfather a wink. (He had learned how to wink from Hook).

"Henry..." His name is exhaled from Emma's lips, in equal parts of delight and annoyance. His Mom's been alone for so long that she doesn't know how to open herself up to others, opting to push them away when they get too close.

That's yet another mark against Neal in his book.

"If I'm the thing holding you back from whatever it is that's between you and Hook, then don't worry." Henry grins rakishly. "I approve. Wholeheartedly." It occurs to him that he told Hook the same thing a little while ago.

As if agreeing with him, his infant uncle babbles happily, tugging on Mary Margaret's blouse with drool-covered hands, shrieking with joy.

There's a contemplative silence over the occupants of the loft, only the baby's soft giggles and coos lightening the atmosphere.

Henry settles down on the couch, one brow raised at his mother. She's biting her lip, her face flushed with several emotions, but there's a fire in her eyes that has Henry smirking.

"Invite him over for dinner." Mary Margaret all but commands, her stare boring into Emma's head.

"For what? Meeting the in-laws?" As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Emma's face resembles a tomato, and Henry has to hide his face in his hands to keep himself from laughing.

His grandfather has no such qualms as he breaks out into quiet guffaws, echoed by his wife.

"Perhaps I'm not thinking _that_ far ahead, dear." Mary Margaret shoots a thumbs-up at Henry. "But it would be nice for him to come over, as a thank-you for all that he's done."

And he has done quite a bit for their family, Henry thinks, for _him._ Even if Hook was in love with his Mom, that didn't change the fact that he risked his life to go back to Neverland to try and get a boy he had never met back.

Not to mention that he's the only one who actually found them in New York, plus, according to the Book, Hook willingly followed his mother through the portal.

Speaking of the Book, Henry _has_ to show it to Hook. The story of Princess Leia and Prince Charles was painted as an epic romance, but more importantly, Hook was depicted as a gallant _hero,_ not the villain he believed himself to be.

Henry was not too young to pick up on self-loathing. The Captain had that in spades, even when he was trying to hide it.

"I'll go tell him tomorrow." Henry says, hiding his happiness. "And I'll tell him to bring his signature hotcakes for dessert."

At that, he is met by three blank stares and one giggling babe.

David clears his throat, a slightly incredulous expression on his face. "The Pirate makes _pancakes?_ "

"Hotcakes." Henry corrects, his lips upturned at the memory of those creations of fluffy goodness. "He makes the batter himself and adds a bunch of secret ingredients that I have been sworn never to tell "lest I wish to lose all that I hold dear." He stifles a laugh. "Hook's words, not mine."

"He cooks for you?" Emma's voice is higher-pitched than normal, two spots of pink flirting with her cheekbones.

"Well duh." Henry rolls his eyes. "We spend hours on the boat. And none of us bring picnic baskets from Granny's. If I do particularly well, he'll make the hotcakes, and top it off with this amazing syrup that he whips up from scratch!" Just the thought of being able to eat those again is enough to make his mouth water.

"Wow Emma," His grandmother whistles, green eyes alight with mirth. "You found yourself a man who can fight _and_ cook. I approve as well!"

If anything, his mother looks even more overwhelmed.

"Let's not forget go to the ends of the world and time for her." David adds dryly, running a hand through his hair. "I never thought I'd say this about my daughter's potential suitors but..." He trails off, sighing heavily. "I give my consent for this courtship." There is a pained grimace on his face that had more to do with the fact that his daughter is _in_ a courtship than by Hook being her suitor.

Emma sputters, but otherwise is silent.

"All of you are okay with this?" She asks in disbelief, unaware of the hope shining in her eyes.

"YES!" Come three simultaneous cries.

"Oh." There is a sheepish grin on his mother's face, and more than a little vulnerability. He has seen the same expression on Hook more than once. It was as if they were two sides of the same coin.

True Love.

Henry watches as his mother smiles, _really_ smiles. He mirrors her without thought. Him Mom deserves to be happy, deserves all the love and care in the world.

He knows that Hook can give her all that and the world, even though she won't accept it. When she comes into the room, the Pirate's eyes light up as if he's staring at the sun. Hook thinks he's not being obvious, but there's a running bet that the Dwarfs started as to when Emma will finally give in and put the man out of his misery.

And would you look at that!

According to local gossip, someone's mother was seen pinning a rather familiar Pirate to a wall outside Granny's, apparently trying to give him the breath of life while the man was still very much conscious and breathing.

Henry just won himself three-hundred dollars.

* * *

 **III.**

Hook is a permanent fixture in their lives.

Henry doesn't mind. He absolutely adores having Hook around. He's never had a steady male influence before, so he revels in the attention that Hook gives him.

One of his favorite things about Hook is his the way he speaks.

It's sounds almost Shakespearean, even when he's being purposely infuriating (according to his mother).

Hook's speech is a distinct reminder that he's not from this time, that even though he claims to be a Pirate, his flowery language is more suited to come from the mouth of a Nobleman...or in Hook's case, a Navy Lieutenant.

Henry doesn't admit it, but he likes being called _lad_ or _m'boy_ by Hook. It's similar to how his Mom calls him _kid_. It's _their_ thing, something that only he and Hook share between them. Oh, plus the hair ruffles, he loves those too.

There's also different tones that Hook uses with him.

Sometimes, if he's done something particularly impressive in the eyes of the Pirate (like operate a remote), his eyes will light up and he'll say _Well done lad!_ with all the excitement reserved for solving a difficult math problem.

If he's on a ship with the Pirate, and he's mastered another art of sailing, then Hook will ruffle his hair fondly, and give him a sincere smile along with a low and steady _Good form, my boy_.

And though it doesn't happen very often, sometimes Hook will scold him, giving him raise of his brow and a long sigh accompanied by a weary _Lad..._

Each one of these has undertones of fondness that has Henry nearly giddy with an emotion he can't yet name.

But it's when Hook calls him by something completely different one day, does Henry realize what that emotion is.

The day begins completely normally. Nothing seems amiss until Belle comes running into their loft, utterly frantic.

Apparently, his insane grandfather decided that _now_ would be the best time to betray the Town (again).

Henry really hopes to himself that insanity doesn't run in the family, or skip a generation, because he does _not_ want to turn out like Gold, at all.

All the Fairies have been kidnapped according to Belle. He wants to use their combined magic to try for some nefarious purpose or another. (He doesn't fully listen to Belle's explanation, as he's annoyed at how easily they have been manipulated by Gold.)

He finds himself even more annoyed when his ever so loving grandfather kidnaps him and traps him in an enchanted cage.

"I'm sorry, Dearie." There's an apologetic look on the older man's face, but it doesn't make up for the fact that he's been _bloody kidnapped._

Henry shudders at the endearment. It's nothing like how his Mom or Hook address him. From Rumplestiltskin's lips, that word sounds mocking.

"Why are you doing this?" Henry stands up, glaring daggers at the man who has ruined so many lives, including his own.

"That prophecy still hangs over my head." Gold bites out, fingering his cane. "And as long as you're alive, my death seems imminent."

Henry should be shaking in fear, but instead he snorts in diversion. "If there's one thing I've learned since reading Harry Potter, it's that prophecies have an odd way of backfiring on people who try to tamper with them." He wouldn't quite go so far as to compare his grandfather with Voldemort, but the level of narcissism that the Dark One possesses trumps even that of the Dark Lord.

Gold scowls, at either the comparison or Henry's continued defiance in the face of death, the boy doesn't know.

"Your mothers cannot reach you here." He sneers. "No one can find you now."

A sliver of dread coils deep within Henry's stomach. Truest Believer he may be, that doesn't change the fact that he is in mortal peril right now. His family would find him, he knew they would. But in what state?

"Why did you take the Fairies?" Henry asks, stalling for time.

"They are beings of Light. I am the opposite." His grandfather smirks. "If I take their magic away and convert it into Dark magic, then my own power will increase, will it not?"

Henry swallows his revulsion, opting instead to keep a neutral expression on his face. On second thought, his grandfather may just be on par with Voldemort. He has the immortal thing down pat.

"So Dearie," Gold grins in a slightly manic manner. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." With a wave of his hand, a potion appears in his hand. "Drink this, and you can die painlessly. The alternative is not nearly as pleasant."

The back of Henry's eyes burn with the severity of the situation. He gulps, his throat convulsing. How could his grandfather, his own flesh and blood do this to him?

Then he remembers that this was the same man who ripped his wife's heart out of her chest because she loved another. Rumplestiltskin the poor spinner was a coward, but the Dark One was ruthless, twisted by the seductive whispers of Dark magic. Only his True Love was free from his wrath, and still Belle suffered from being by his side.

"Grandpa..." Henry closes his eyes, his jaw clenched. "You won't kill me."

In the next second, a dagger is pressed into his neck through the bars of the cage. Henry barely flinches when the cold, serrated blade nicks his neck. He feels warm blood trickle down from the now open wound and onto his shirt, but still doesn't break eye-contact with Gold.

He sees the almost reptilian orbs in front of him widen for a second before narrowing. The man's features are twisted cruelly, giving him a feral appearance. He gets why Hook calls this thing in front of him _Crocodile_.

"Fine! Go ahead then." Henry spits out, brown eyes flashing defiantly. "Kill me. I _dare_ you. Kill the last link you have to your son."

At that, Gold falters, lowering the dagger. However, not two seconds later, a sneer worthy of the master of sneers Severus Snape himself is directed at Henry.

"Don't you dare talk about _my_ son when all you do is spend time with that _Pirate_." Gold advances on Henry, causing him to walk back slightly, his heart beating a rapid staccato in his chest.

"You call yourself Bae's son but you follow _that man_ around like a pathetic puppy!" There's definite malice in his grandfather, Henry thinks. Deep seated grudges are being brought out and unfortunately, he is on the receiving end of all of them.

"He took everything from me! My wife! My son! And now even my grandson!"

" _That man_ has been around in my life longer than Neal was. It wasn't Hook who killed your wife, _you_ did. It wasn't Hook who drove Neal away from you, _you did_. He's done his share of bad things, but he's not a bad person." Henry says quietly, but with conviction. He's tired of his grandfather blaming Hook for everything. "And frankly, with a bloodline like yours, I would rather be the son of a Pirate than be related to you!"

Henry only has a moment to dodge the dagger that flies his way. He rolls expertly, just like how Hook taught him, to one side of the cage and stays crouched there, waiting for his grandfather to make the next move.

A ball of dark energy gathers in the older man's palms, and Henry knows...he knows that he's about to die, and he can't do a damn thing about it. So he closes his eyes, thinking of both his mothers, of Snow and Charming, of those hotcakes that he loves so much, of hot chocolate with cinnamon, of the smell of the sea and the ruffle of his hair by the cool breeze, of Hook.

With a vicious snarl, Gold unleashes the dark energy just as Henry musters enough courage to move to the other side of the cage.

" _ **HENRY**!" _

His eyes snap open in disbelief.

He _knows_ that voice, would know it anywhere.

As if in slow motion, he watches as Hook bursts into the room, his sword out and ready. Gold seems as surprised as Henry, especially when Hook's sword goes straight through his shoulder.

Gold collapses to the ground, his hand clamping over his wound and glaring at the Captain with more hatred than Henry has ever seen.

"Dreamshade has many uses." Hook breathes heavily, clutching his torso. Henry realizes that Hook is probably injured, and his grandf-Gold is responsible for it.

"The Lady Belle discovered that one of them is neutralizing certain enchantments." Hook smirks despite the fact that he is in clear pain. "Good thing I decided to bottle some from our little journey to Neverland, eh?"

Gold growls, guttural and wounded, but doesn't seem to be able to get up. Immortal he may be, even dreamshade has an effect on him.

"How-"

"How did we find you?" Hook grins, holding up a bit of cloth that look like it came from a shirt. "When you tried to kill me this afternoon, you didn't realize that I took a souvenir from you. Regina was kind enough to create a locator spell which led us straight to you."

Gold makes to lunge at the Captain, but is thrown across the room by the arrival of Emma and Regina, with his grandparents at their heels.

Hook immediately goes to the cage, procuring another dagger from his leather jacket. It's glows with magic as Hook slashes at the bars, breathing a sigh of relief when they dissolve completely.

"Didn't think that would work." Hook mutters, keeping his eyes on Henry.

Henry cautiously steps forward, aware that his heart feels like its going to beat right out of his chest. Hook holds out his hand, a gentle smile on his face. Henry takes in the man's kind blue eyes, the scar on his cheek, the way Hook is looking at him as though he's the most precious thing in the world.

"Come here son, I've got you."

Gods. It's that one word, _son_ , that does him in. Henry all but throws himself at Hook, wrapping his arms around the older man's shoulders, hot tears seeping into leather.

One hand is running up and down his back, while he feels the cool metal of the hook resting on his hip. Henry burrows himself deeper into man's embrace, breathing in the familiar scent of leather and the sea.

"It's alright, son." Hook whispers in his ear, pulling him closer. "You're safe now." Hook's hand comes to rest in his hair, stroking it slowly in an attempt to calm him down.

Henry pulls away briefly to look into blue eyes. To the boy's surprise, they are filled with unshed tears, and more than a little worry. Henry swallows the lump in his throat and hugs Hook again, not wanting to leave the comfortably warmth that was engulfing him.

He feels himself being lifted up, cradled like a child. He hears his mothers' anxious babble as his eyes drift close, their hands holding both of his, as if making sure he's real.

And as he finds himself falling asleep in Hook's arms, he finally understands the emotions he couldn't put a name to.

Love.

 **oooooooooooooo**

He's roused by voices, deep and soft alike.

"You should have seen him...He was like a man possessed." Snow's sweet voice reassured him that he was in a safe place.

"I've never known someone to jump up after falling fifteen feet from a tree with four broken ribs and attempt to run" _._ There's a dry chuckle that he knows is David's.

"The panic in Hook's eyes... man. If I didn't know any better, I would think that Henry was his son by the way he tried to get him back."

Henry sucks in a breath, the last vestiges of sleep leaving him immediately. Son? Hook had called him that, hadn't he.

There was a pause, and for a second Henry thinks that perhaps they realized he was awake.

"David _..._ He hears his grandmother sigh. "You really are blind sometimes _."_

"What!" Comes the affronted cry from his grandfather, which has Henry stifling a laugh. It was true after all.

"Killian loves Henry as if he were his own. Didn't you see that today? Haven't you been seeing that for the past year? That man moved heaven and earth to get Henry back, even at the expense of his own safety. If Neal or Emma had been in Henry's position, you would have done the same thing. Don't deny it." Snow huffs, but there's fondness in her tone.

"I know." His grandfather says almost immediately, and Henry knows that he's smiling. "That's why I bought him a huge bottle of rum, for when he wakes up."

Henry frowns. Hook was sleeping too? No...he was probably still injured. Even though he knows it's not his fault, a twinge on guilt runs through him.

"So you two can celebrate fatherhood?" Henry can almost imagine Snow crossing her arms, a brow raised at Charming as she hides a smile. He gulps, not knowing what to do with all of these emotions. Hook...no, he can't call him that. _Killian_ risked far too much for him to be called Hook.

Does he really think of Henry that way? As a son? He had called him that today... _twice_ but was it true? He drifts off uneasily, letting the voices of his grandparents lull him to sleep once more.

He gets his answer a few hours later when he finds Killian sitting in an uncomfortable chair, slumped over his bed, his large hand covering Henry's smaller ones.

Henry spies his mother in the room, holding back tears as they make eye contact.

Gulping, Henry reaches out his free hand towards the Pirate, placing it over Killian's. The man doesn't even flinch. He just rests peacefully, as if he wasn't grievously injured.

"Can we keep him, Mom?" Henry's lips tremble even though the words are meant to be humorous. "Forever?"

Emma makes her way over to both of her men, a small watery smile on her face. She bends down, placing a kiss on Killian's cheek, her hands playing with the hairs on his neck. He shifts into her touch, smiling softly.

"I think we already do, kid."

And as Henry stares at the man in amazement, he realizes one more thing.

There's no one else who is more fit to be his father than Killian Jones.

* * *

 **IV.**

With them now being able to leave Storybrooke, Henry is keen to take Killian on a bonding weekend, just the two of them. At first, the man is overwhelmed, partially because he has no idea of life outside of Storybrooke, and partially because it would just be him and Henry.

Still, he agrees, and Henry is more than happy to plan the entire weekend, intent on taking them to places that he knows Killian would like.

He books bus tickets to Boston, to show Killian the impressive Navy Yard that a former Lieutenant would surely appreciate.

And he's not wrong.

The second Killian sees the ships, his eyes go wide, every inch of him thrumming with sheer joy.

"Lad," Killian stares between him and the ships, eyes bright and shining, "This is _amazing_."

"Knew you'd like it." Henry grins smugly, leaning in to Killian's side. He doesn't even jump when the man puts his arm around his shoulder, tugging him closer. Affection between the two was more frequent, especially since Killian had come back from the Underworld. Henry didn't realize how much he needed the Captain till he was gone.

"Welcome aboard!" The friendly welcome of the greeter as they step onto the ship has them both smiling.

Henry lets Killian drag him around everywhere, eagerly marveling at the "modern" wonders of the ship before quietly saying that the Jolly Roger still beat the new technology by leagues. Henry's inclined to agree with him.

Eventually, Killian's enthusiasm catches the attention of an elderly gentleman, who apparently had been watching their antics from afar.

"I take it you're a ship buff?" The man asks, amusement in his tone.

Henry has to conceal a smile when he caught sight of Killian's bemused expression. He clearly doesn't know what context "buff" was used in.

"Aye." Killian scratches behind his ear, showing that he's slightly uncomfortable. Henry clings his his other arm, giving him some support. "I was just comparing my ship to this one."

The man's eyebrows rise slightly. "You're mariner then?"

"Lieutenant, actually." Killian smiles. "In the Royal Navy."

"Oh don't be so modest!" Henry smirks, elbowing Killian. "He's a Captain." He tells the old man. "A really good one."

"Henry!" Killian admonishes the boy gently, only the slight blush on his cheeks revealing his bashfulness.

"Now that's a first." The older man laughs. "Usually it's the child that has to tell their parent to stop embarrassing them, not the other way around."

Both Henry and Killian freeze slightly, but Killian ruffles Henry's hair a few moments later. "My lad has always been a little different." He says, pride shining through.

 _My lad_. Henry breathes, trying to keep his expression steady. Killian could have told the truth, saying that Henry was his significant other's son, but he didn't. He claimed Henry for his own, even if he didn't realize it.

The other man chuckles. "Well, it was nice meeting you and your son, Captain. I hope you enjoy the rest of your time here."

"Thank you." Killian shakes his hand. "We will." He puts his prosthetic hand on Henry's shoulder, guiding him to other parts of the ship at a more sedate pace.

Throughout all of it, Henry notices that Killian has a spring to his step, and that never once does he take his hand off of Henry's shoulder.

 **ooooooooooo**

The rest of their trip is enjoyable as well. They go whale watching, which Killian is not that impressed with.

 _When you've seen a kraken rise up from beneath your ship, these whales look like mere drops in the ocean._ He says, which has Henry snorting.

Still, both of them enjoy being on the open water, taking in the familiar scents and sounds that the ocean makes.

Something else that he notices is that there are always people watching them.

Okay, it's actually just _women_ and they're not so much watching _them_ as they are Killian.

When they go to visit the Boston Aquarium, it comes to the point where Henry wants to either burst out laughing, or announce to the world that this man is happily taken by his mother.

He leaves Killian in front of the penguins to go to the bathroom. Killian's enthralled with the creatures, staring at them like a child would.

When he comes back, Henry bites his tongue when he sees Killian surrounded by a group of three women, a little older than his Mom. They look fake, with too much makeup, hair that clearly needed an entire bottle of spray to hold it together, and _ahem..._ assets that seem to have been placed on their chest via scalpel.

Killian looks distinctly uncomfortable, especially when one of the women makes it a bit too obvious that she's interested in him by "accidentally" brushing her hip against Killian's.

Henry decides that now would be the perfect time to save him from his adoring admirers, and he knows just how to do it.

"DAD!" Henry yells from behind him, keeping himself smiling too widely when Killian turns around with a slack jaw. He waves at the man, almost sprinting into his body.

"Hey Dad!" Henry beams up at Killian, surprised to see how soft his eyes have become. "Enjoying the penguins?"

"Aye, lad." Killian croaks, clearing his throat. He places a hand on Henry's back, turning them both to watch the birds frolic away.

The women disperse slightly, all of them wearing disappointed visages. One of them goes so far as to shoot Henry a glare, which unfortunately for her, Killian sees.

"I would appreciate it if you do not look at my son in such a way." His voice is colder than Elsa's ice as he glowers darkly at the women. Killian Jones is gone, with the ruthless Captain Hook standing in his place. She cowers back, her face turning pink.

Henry takes a moment to glare right back at her, gloating through it all. Sometimes, he wishes he had known what Killian was like when he was the villainous Hook, but when he sees how others react to his alter ego, he's very glad that this man is on their side.

The women leave among the titters of some onlookers, thoroughly humiliated.

"Dad?" Henry asks, looking up at the older man who has gone right back to being in awe of the penguins. His heart is pounding out an uneven rhythm even as it fills with hope.

"Yes, lad?" Killian glances down at him, a question in his eyes before he realizes what Henry just said. He sees the moment when comprehension dawns on the Pirate, watching as Killian swallows, his blue eyes shimmering with sheer adoration.

It's such a natural response, that Henry blinks a couple times, startled by the liquid he feels in his eyes.

"Nothing." Henry takes a deep breath, a slow smile spreading on his face. He leans in to Killian's side, aware that the man reflexively puts his arm around him.

"Just making sure."

 **oooooooooo**

When he bursts into Granny's a day later, his bag full of trinkets for his family, nothing can stop the mega-watt grin on his face from fading.

"I take it you had fun?" His mother asks, placing a kiss on his forehead. She spies Killian walking in after Henry, a content expression lighting up his face.

"Yeah!" Henry wrings his hands together, vibrating with energy. "Me and Dad had tons of fun! We saw the old Navy Yard, and went to the aquarium, and even got to go whale watching! Next time we should all go somewhere? New York? Philadelphia? I hear the Jersey Shore is nice during the summer..."

So caught up is he in his tale, he fails to notice that the entire diner has gone silent, staring between Henry and Killian.

"Did you now?" His Mom asks, hastily wiping at her eyes. She looks behind him, locking gazes with Killian who slides in next to Henry, his hand shaking with only the slightest of tremors.

"Yup!" Henry pops the P, placing the penguin key chain that Killian had bought for him on the table. "Did you know that Dad loves penguins? I swear we spent over twenty minutes just looking at them!"

"That's because you decided to regale with all the facts you knew about them lad." Killian growls playfully, nudging the boy with his shoulder. After a full day of being called the D-word, he finds that he's become accustomed to it, craving to hear it even. He just hopes that others wouldn't take offense.

His mother takes Killian's hands and one of his and puts them on top of her own, fondness and pure love seeping out of her. She sniffles slightly, but Henry pretends not to hear.

He also pretends not to see the entire diner burst out into smiles, and how Leroy exchanges some money with Granny. Not that he minds the free piece of apple pie that Ruby places in front of him, but it's weird to know everyone's watching your family so closely.

As Killian places their regular orders, laughing along to Henry's story, the boy can't help but think that _finally_ their family is complete.

Well...

He could do with a sibling or two to spoil.

* * *

 **V.** _Bonus: Killian and His Boy_

If someone had told Killian Jones, the dastardly Captain Hook, villain of his own creation, that he would be a father to the most wonderful boy in the world, he would have slit their throat right then and there.

Fortunately for him, he's a changed man now. He has a family to care for. His True Love, almost in-laws, and a son.

 _Gods._

He has a son.

If not by blood, then by love.

"Dad?"

Henry's voice causes him to spin around, almost losing hold of what he had in his hand.

"Henry!" He takes in his son's familiar features, marveling at the changes that he's seen in the past two years. The lad's face is slowly becoming more angled, and his voice is starting to crack. Though only thirteen, he knew it was only a matter of time before Henry would be his height.

"What's up?" Henry cocks a brow, and it reminds Killian so much of himself that it hurts. The boy doesn't even realize how many mannerisms he's picked up from him.

Killian takes a deep breath, and beckons Henry closer. As the lad nears, he places his gift in Henry's hand, and takes a step back.

Henry eyes the trinket, an old worn out compass, with curiosity.

"What's this?" He watches as the boy traces over the grooves and bumps in the intricately carved wood with something akin to reverence.

"It's tradition in the Jones Family," Killian begins with some trepidation. "That once a boy has learned the ins and outs of a ship, he's given this compass."

In truth, it had been Liam who had started the tradition, giving the compass to Killian in order to pass down the line. After Bae, he didn't think that there would be anyone else to give it to. Still, he had kept it with him at all times, and finally there is a worthy recipient right in front of him .

Henry's eyes widen and his jaw slacks slightly. He stares at the compass in disbelief, before looking back to Killian.

"Dad?" His son's voice is no more than a whisper, but Killian hears it as though it's been yelled right into his ear.

"Aye son. You've become a man today." He pulls Henry into an embrace, not even grunting when the boy... _man's_ arms tighten around him just a bit too much.

Henry nuzzles into his chest, and _damn it_ , why won't that lump leave his throat? He's supposed to be a Pirate for Calypso's sake!

"Are you sure?" Henry's voice is muffled, but Killian still makes out the words. He doesn't say anything when he feels something hot and damp seeping into his shirt.

"Of course I'm sure, son!" Killian ruffles Henry's hair, idly noting that his boy needs a haircut.

"But..." Henry shakes slightly. "Shouldn't you be giving this to...you know...a kid of your blood?"

Ah. So that was it.

Killian gently places both hand and hook on Henry's shoulders, holding him at arm length. The boy's eyes are red, as is his nose. He looks remarkably like his mother when he cries.

Bending down to Henry's height, Killian gives the boy a true smile, letting all of his affection shine through. His son was so strong, so resilient, but at the end of the day, he was still a child.

"Son, there is no one in the world who deserves this more than you." Killian leads them both to the couch. "You might not have my blood, but you are _mine_ , in every other way."

A sort of strangled sob escapes the young lad's mouth at he tackles Killian into the couch with another hug, something that Killian likes to call _Henry Hugs_. For a while, the two of them stay like that, content in the knowledge that their bond as father and son has been cemented.

"There's something else I must ask you, lad." Killian schools his face, hoping that his expression won't give away his nerves.

"Hm?" Henry looks up, obviously confused.

"Son, you know I love you and your mother very much." He begins, scratching behind his ear. "You and Emma are my entire life. But I would like to make it official." He takes a deep breath, steeling himself for what is about to come next. "I wish to ask your permission to take your mother as my wife, if she'll have me."

The sardonic look that Henry gives him makes him a bit uncomfortable.

"So basically my father is asking permission to marry the woman he loves from their son." Henry snorts, thought his eyes are alight with happiness.

"Erm, Aye?" Killian laughs at the absurdity of it, feeling rather warm around the collar.

"Dad, after everything that you've done for us, that we've done together...I don't think you even need to ask." Henry grins, pulling them both up. "C'mon! I mean we've literally been to _hell_ _and back_!"

"It would be bad form not to ask." Killian smirks, mussing his boy's hair to resemble a bird's nest, and feeling ten times lighter. David had already given his blessing along with some stern warnings.

"You and your forms, Dad..." Henry shakes his head with mirth.

"Is that a yes?" Killian asks, trying to be somewhat serious.

"Of course it is!" Henry bursts out, vibrating with laughter. "Now let's go tell Grams. We have a proposal to plan, and our plan has to be absolutely perfect."

"And what shall we call it?" Killian beams when Henry slips the compass around his neck.

The boy turns red for just a second before giving Killian the most heartfelt smile he has ever seen. Killian pulls him in for a one-armed hug, dropping a kiss on the lad's hair before ruffling his hair thoroughly.

"Operation Mom and Dad."

* * *

 _Ah...no idea where this came from.._

 _The Sea Shanty used is by Brillig - Windward Bound_


End file.
